


Rooftop

by sugarysnaps



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarysnaps/pseuds/sugarysnaps
Summary: “Close your eyes, let me guide you,” Ashton suggested. There was an air of mischief in his voice that amused Luke and had his eyes fluttering shut. He'd do anything Ashton requested especially when his tone was wrapped in a gentle honey like embrace.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Kudos: 14





	Rooftop

**Author's Note:**

> Me posting lashton in the year 2020?   
It’s more likely than you think...  
Pulled from my drafts because why the hell not?

Ashton's hand wrapped around Luke's felt like promises that enveloped his heart. He followed slowly behind the older man, each footstep fallen in a delicate way as they headed towards the rooftop access. Luke wasn't the most fond of this particular rooftop, ugly buildings blocked the view of the city lights and smog smothered the stars. He wouldn't tell Ashton that though, not with the twinkle in his eye and the confident smile on his face. Ashton gave him more than enough regularly, he wouldn't complain about one night on a roof. Ashton's hand fell from Luke's grasp as he unlocked the door to the roof and swung it open, stepping aside so Luke could walk ahead of him but a hand on Luke's arm stopped him short. 

“Close your eyes, let me guide you,” Ashton suggested. There was an air of mischief in his voice that amused Luke and had his eyes fluttering shut. He'd do anything Ashton requested especially when his tone was wrapped in a gentle honey like embrace. 

Ashton wrapped one arm around Luke's waist and placed his other hand over his eyes to ensure he didn't peek. He guided him with his body and his voice, telling him when to step and when to stop, the flight of stairs an unthinkably easy obstacle when their bodies had nearly become one and Luke's trust in Ashton never faltered. He realized they had to have made it to the roof when all was still and behind closed eyelids he could see shadows of gold in dancing glimmers. Ashton let his hand drop from his eyes and trail down his chest, breathing him in from the back of his neck and let his grip settle on Luke's belt loops. 

“Open,” Ashton instructed and as soon as the magic word rolled off Ashton's tongue Luke's body surely did his bidding. His eyes opened to enchantment; red petals and golden lights, a soft mattress and silk sheets, wine glasses and plush pillows all laid out in wonder. 

Luke was breathless at the surprise. Eyes stung and a lump in his throat formed, challenging himself to blink back tears as Ashton pressed a kiss to his shoulder and began guiding them once more. They settled against the pillows, clinked glasses and found themselves in a hazy embrace; lips that tasted of wine and five years of previous kisses graced Luke’s lips. Ashton was more intoxicating than alcohol; he craved him more and found the effects he had to be visceral. 

“Happy anniversary,” Ashton murmured against Luke’s lips and Luke smiled into the kiss. 

Ans when they finally came up for air Luke pulled away and said, “happy anniversary.” 

The wedding band on his ring finger gleamed under the strung up lights. His heart soared and the night continued on in a familiar bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably should’ve added more to this but... that’s just how it goes sometimes...  
Hope you enjoyed...  
More to come?   
Possibly.


End file.
